Recently, with the remarkable development of information technology (IT) industry, the liquid crystal display (LCD) industry which is one of the core components of the IT industry has been also developed as a medium for transferring various information in the modern industrial society developed to be a highly developed information age.
A polarizing plate is one of the main components of a flat panel display such as an LCD or an organic EL. A liquid crystal display panel has a configuration in which polarizing films are attached to both sides of a liquid crystal cell. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a general shape of the polarizing plate. Referring to FIG. 1, a polarizing plate 1 includes a central polarizing film 6, and protective films 2 and 3 attached to both sides of the polarizing film 6 by adhesive layers 4 and 5. The protective films 2 and 3 are disposed at upper and lower sides of the polarizing film 6 to prevent the damage of the polarizing film 6.